Quiet Night In
by 42BTomBakerStreet
Summary: GerIta. Gakuen au. School fic, human names used. Feliciano goes to Ludwig's for a sleepover, and realised how he feels about his friend. Of course, being Feliciano, he has to tell Ludwig. Cuteness, fluff.


Feliciano sighed as he clicked the lock button on his phone, turning the screen black from the picture he had been looking at. The picture of his friend, Ludwig.

Ever since they had met, around a year ago, they had become fast friends. They now did everything together and often went over to each other's houses after school. A couple of months ago, Feliciano had realised that his feelings for the boy were not quite platonic. This didn't shock him; he had always known he was gay, he was just worried about how Ludwig would react if he found out. He didnt want to ruin their friendship.

On this particular evening he was at home, trying, and failing, to do some maths homework. It was a Friday night, and he was getting frustrated with his lack of understanding. He struggled with a particularly hard question for a while before grabbing his phone again and calling Ludwig.

He answered on the second ring. "Ja?" The harsh, German accent filled Feliciano's ears.

"Ah, Ciao, Ludwig! It's Feliciano!"

"Hallo Feliciano, why did you call?"

_"Always straight to the point, that's Ludwig"_, Feliciano thought.

" ~Ve~, well, I dont understand question 4a. Or 4b, or all of 5. Um, or 6."

"Feli, would it help if you were to come over to mine so I can explain it?"

"Ah, yes please!"

"Would...would you like to stay the night?"

"I'd love to Luddy! ~Ve~! I will be over in an hour!"

"Alright, Auf Wiedersehen, Feliciano"

"Arrivederci!"

Feliciano wondered dowstairs and called out to his family. "Nonno! Lovino! I'm going to stay overnight at Ludwig's house! Is that okay?"

"Sì, sì, Feliciano, have fun!" Was the reply from his grandfather.

On the other hand, his brother screamed, "Stay away from that dumb potato bastard Feliciano!"

He sounded like he was going to say more but Spanish-accented words from his boyfriend, seated next to him on the sofa, quickly soothed him.

Feliciano thanked god for Antonio and went to pack.

One overnight bag later, and Feliciano was sitting on the bus, on his way to Ludwig's house. He arrived at the bus stop, and, after a short walk to Ludwig's house, gently pressed the doorbell, and waited.

After a few moments, the door was flung open to reveal the Italian's tall, blond friend. He leaned forward to grab Feliciano's bag, and lead him inside.

After greeting Ludwig's parents, and his older brother, Gilbert, they headed towards Ludwig's living room, where Feliciano sat down on the floor and pulled out his maths books.

Ludwig sat down beside him, and craned over to see what his small friend had been doing wrong. He sighed, and settled himself down for a long time of explaining. Whilst going over an answer Feliciano had got, Ludwig reached over to pluck the pencil from his grasp. As their fingers grazed, he felt a spark of electricity and pulled back, blushing.

"Oh, sorry Luddy, I must have had some static on me!" Feliciano stated.

"That's okay, Feli." Ludwig answered, "Now, with expanding brackets, the trick is..." He continued helping Feliciano until the homework was completed and Ludwig was content that Feliciano understood the methods.

At around seven, Ludwig got up, and wandered into the kitchen to make something for them to eat. He stumbled across a frozen pizza and chuckled, thinking that his auburn-haired companion would love it.

He turned the oven onto 180° and placed the pizza inside. "Feliciano, is pizza alright for you?"

"~Ve~! I love pizza Luddy!" squealed Feliciano, in response.

Feliciano's voice was so melodic, so pretty, and it stuck in Ludwig's head for days. That wasn't the only thing about him that was pretty; his eyes sparkled when he was happy, and that little stray curl escaped from his head every time Feliciano tried to tame it.

Ludwig mentally smacked himself. He shouldn't be thinking that his friend, Feliciano, was pretty! He was a boy, for god's sake, and Ludwig absolutely definitely was not gay, though he knew Feliciano was.

Twenty minutes later and the two were sitting on the couch, eating pizza and half-heartedly watching TV, when Ludwig suggested they go up to his room after they had eaten and set up the airbed.

Feliciano agreed, and soon after, Ludwig was pumping up the airbed, when he discovered a problem. The airbed was broken, a large rip torn down the side. He showed Feliciano the problem, his brow furrowing.

"What do we do know, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked, bouncing up and down on his bed.

"Right, you sleep in my bed, and I'll grab Gilbert's sleeping bag and sleep on the floor."

"No, Luddy, you can't sleep on the floor! There will be enough room for both of us on here- it's a double bed!"

"Well, if you say so... But if you change your mind, tell me, okay?"

"Okay."

At around Ten, after talking and watching a movie, the boys settled down, with Feliciano on the left, and Ludwig to the far right, to try and give Feliciano as much space as possible.

The boy in question turned to face him and said, "You dont have to scoot over so far, Ludwig, we have known each other for a year now!"

Embarrassed, Ludwig muttered "Sorry", and moved towards the middle of the bed.

Feliciano moved even closer to Ludwig, and sat up.

"Ludwig?"

"Yes, Feli?"

"Do you like me?"

"Yes, of course I like you, we're friends!"

"No, I meant do you LIKE me?"

"Oh...um..well..." Ludwig spluttered

"Because I like you. A lot, actually."

"Well, when I think about it, I do have some romantic feelings towards you, if that's what you mean."

"Really?!" Feliciano replied, excitedly.

"Yes, really." was the reply.

Feliciano settled down, contentedly, and shuffled along so that his head was on Ludwig's chest. He could hear his heart beating as he fell asleep.

Gilbert slammed open the door to his brother's room to encounter possibly the last thing he ever thought he'd see.

His baby bruder was asleep, with a little brunette curled up on his chest. Their fingers and legs were intertwined, and the brunette's head was underneath his chin.

Gilbert slowly backed out, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
